Midnight
by Werewolf Legacy
Summary: You're the Silver Werewolf," he whispered in my head mentally. I looked around me, dazed at what he just said. He looked at me intently with his blue-green eyes. It was never going to end, was it? REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Come on, Keller_," Jason urged with telepath. "_We're almost there_." He trotted faster, his brownish-tannish coat glimmering in the moonlight. He looked at Keller behind him, who stopped and panted. She looked at him with her bright green eyes. "_At least let me stop to get these thorns out of my paws_," she said. She sat and picked a thorn out. "_You know, it's not easy to get to the council elders on foot as a werewolf. Don't you think we might be seen_?"

"_I'm willing to take the risk_," he said. "_This is something that could change our lives forever_."

When Keller was ready, she and Jason continued in the moonlight until dawn. When they got there, Keller was ready to collapse. "_Finally_," she said as she panted. She looked up at the sun rising up over the horizon of the cave. The cave of the elders. They looked at in awe. It was their first time there. It was huge, and magical. It was almost as if they were in fairy tale. "_Let's go_," Jason said, and Keller followed.

"_So, who are we looking for_?" asked Keller. "_Are we looking for an elder who's a werewolf, a witch…_?"

"_I'm not exactly sure_," answered Jason in telepath. "_All I know is that she's an elder who used to have a daughter, but somehow was separated from her. Probably because she was able to become an elder in the first place, and she wasn't allowed to have her daughter involved._" Almost all werewolves also knew that an elder had to be a male. All Keller and Jason knew was that the elder they were looking for was the first female to be one.

When they got to the entrance they stopped. They weren't sure what to do. Jason sat back, confused.

"_Oh, nice going, genius, so what do we do now_?" Keller said. "_Do we walk in or what_?"

"I can answer that for you." A woman stepped out of the cave. Keller sniffed her suspiciously, but then relaxed when she detected the woman's smell saying she was also a werewolf. She had an accent which seemed like she was from Scotland. She also had good looks, with light skin and blue eyes. Her hair was chestnut brown, which seemed to flow in the wind. She was wearing a light purple skirt that all the down to the bottom of her knees and flowed in the wind. She was also wearing an ordinary purple loose shirt. She seemed very young, but she didn't fool Keller and Jason one bit. Almost all werewolves knew that they can stop aging whenever they want. This woman could be a thousand years old, for all they knew.

"Come in, you seem weary from travel," the woman said. "You can use your human forms." She walked into the cave as Jason and Keller changed back into humans.

Keller had sleek black hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her green eyes had hints of hazel spots in them, and they looked well with her smooth light skin, but she was a little bit on the short side.

Jason had sandy colored hair that came down to his blue-green eyes. He was very tall, and had tan skin. Standing next to Keller they looked totally different, and nobody would be able to tell if they were related, even though they were brother and sister.

This time, Keller took the lead and walked into the cave with Jason following behind. They caught up to the mysterious woman. She beckoned them to sit down on chairs made of stone. Surprisingly, they were really comfortable. Keller and Jason relaxed into them. The woman sat in front of them, looking deep into their eyes. Keller and Jason both knew what she was doing_. She's reading our minds like an open book,_ Keller thought.

After a while, the woman stopped. "Do you know what is causing this destruction?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "We think someone sent a dark wave after us, and so far it's created massive destruction and it's killed several people already in our village. People we care about," he added. He was still couldn't get over the painful shock that both his parents were dead now because of the dark wave._ Whoever caused this,_ he thought, _I swear I will get revenge_. He met Keller's eyes. She gave him a look of sympathetic understanding and put her hand on his. He eased and smiled_. At least we still have each other,_ he thought_. No matter what._

The woman cleared her throat. "I take it that you are here because you want to know the solution?" she asked.

"Yes," said Jason. "And we're running out of time."

"Then my suggestion that you do is to go find _her_," the woman said, raising an arched eyebrow. "If you know what I mean."

_Of course_, Keller thought. _Why didn't I think of it before? _The Silver Werewolf. The most powerful werewolf of them all. _But that's only a legend, _she thought to herself. _It can't be real_. She silently told Jason with telepath what she thought.

"Oh, yeah," Jason said aloud, startling everyone. "But isn't the Silver Wolf only a legend?" he said in a confused manner, projecting Keller's thoughts. "I mean," he added, "This was stuff that the old tribe leaders told us when we were little just to entertain us."

"Only a certain amount of people know the truth," the woman said. "And even fewer who know the whole legend and one of those people is me. By the way," she added. "My name is Arianna. This is just to clear our terms."

"Okay then, Arianna," said Keller. 'How do we find this werewolf and how will she help?"

"Oh, actually, you will have to help her," said Arianna hesitantly. "Because apparently, this girl doesn't even know she's a werewolf." She sniffled at the last sentence.

"What?" Keller said in shocked disbelief. "Then how are we supposed to find her if she doesn't even know that she is the most powerful and strongest being in the world?"

While Arianna and Keller argued, Jason was thinking to himself about the long journey. His head snapped up when he heard the words 'we'. "No," he said firmly. Keller and Arianna looked up in surprise. "No," he said again, which sounded like a growl. "Keller, this is too dangerous for you. You have to either stay here, or go home."

Keller looked at him, shocked. "But you can't leave your sister behind!" she shouted. "I'm coming with you, no matter what."

Jason shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I've lost one too many people already. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Remember what Mom said two days before she died? She asked me to take care of you, and to not lose you."

"Yeah, but remember what she also told us?" Keller said. "She said to stay together no matter. Through thick and thin. You have to let me go with you."

Jason stood up. "I think Mom might give this an exception," he said. He turned to leave.

Keller grabbed his arm gently. "Jason. Please. Don't do this." Jason turned around and looked at her eyes. They were wet, and dangerously close to tears. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry," was all Jason could say. "I'll be back soon." Then he turned to look at Arianna. "Thanks," he said. Then he turned to leave.

"But aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him in her accent.

"What?" he asked. He felt around his pockets to see if he was missing something.

"Where are you going exactly?" Arianna asked, raising her eyebrows.

Oh. Jason turned all the way around and faced her. "Oops," he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops is right," she said to him, her arms folded across her chest. She took a slip of paper from her pocket of her flowing skirt. She hand it to him. "I'm not exactly sure if whether or not this has the proper location. Apparently, after a while, I lost track of her."

"Why were you tracking her in the first place?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Arianna narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't question an elder," she said.

"Sheesh." Jason turned to leave again, rolling his eyes. Normally, he would never get away treating an adult like that with his parents around, especially an elder. But none of it mattered to him anymore. The only thing that kept him from becoming insane was Keller. Which reminded him…

"By the way," he said looking at Arianna again with a smirk. "If anything happens to my sister, you're responsible for her." He meant it. He looked at Keller, who was sitting on the chair looking at the opposite direction. His smirk vanished when she wouldn't look at her. He was sad that she didn't get the fact that he had to do it alone. He _had_ to.

He came outside the cave, breathing in the fresh morning air. The sun was up fully now, and shining in the sky, saying that it was going to be a hot long day. Jason looked at the slip of paper Arianna gave him. He read it thoroughly before he transformed into a werewolf. _Here goes_, he thought to himself, and he started to run until all Keller could see in the distance from the entrance of the cave was a speck.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I saw darkness all around me. I was alone. I felt like I was running in place, but in closed walls. A breath huffed behind me. A monstrous creature was chasing me. It was a huge black shadow in the shape of a wolf. It was getting closer with each breath I took. It devoured everything in its path. Finally, it was right behind me. One yard was all it took to end my life and devour me as well. It was growling. Its natural instincts were to kill or be killed.

It got even closer. Inch by inch, line by line it came. And then suddenly, it leaped and went for my throat…

I screamed and got up. I looked around me. I was on my bed, with its bright green covers with flowers sprayed all over. My stuffed animals were still there. They all looked up at me with an innocent expression on their faces. I took my favorite dog stuffed animal and hugged it tightly. _It's okay,_ I told myself over and over again. _It was only a nightmare_.

My mom rushed into the room. She saw me hugging my stuffed animal. "God, you scared me," she said. She hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that again."

"It's okay," I told her. "It was only a nightmare."

"Okay, then," she said. She stood up. "Why don't you come downstairs? We're about to eat breakfast. What do you want? It's not every day summer vacation comes along."

"Yeah, well now it's coming along for almost three whole months," I said, relieved that she reminded me about it. I was just about to grab my backpack and put on my clothes.

"Oh, don't back sass me," she said. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, how about waffles?" I asked.

"Then waffles it is," she said. "So, what are you doing for your first day of summer?" she asked. But before I could answer the phone rang and she rushed out of the room to get it.

Hmm. What was I going to do today? I giggled to myself. I sounded like those corny Phineas and Ferb shows on Disney Channel. Every time I see it on, I flip it to Spongebob. Spongebob rocks! Literally. It was my favorite show. Even though I was in High School, there were still lots of kids who love Spongebob. I watched every episode, and there is more than 250 of them. My whole room had Spongebob collectables.

I groaned as I got out of bed. I hit my head pretty hard on the bed stand. I dropped my stuffed animal sheep and sat him upright on my pillow. "Stay here," I told him, and I kissed him on the nose.

I was about to walk out the door when I noticed one of the pictures of my dad with a strange woman on my dresser. She had chestnut brown hair that flowed in the wind. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. My mom told me that was her a long time ago, but I never believed her. For one thing, my mom had naturally curly midnight black hair with pale skin and _green _eyes. But it doesn't even matter anymore. My dad died a long time ago, when I was only twelve.

I kissed the picture, too, and put it back on the dresser.

I rushed downstairs, sliding on the stair rail. I walked down the hallway, breathing in the scent of something… burning…

"Mom!" I shouted. I ran and stopped outside the door of the kitchen. _Okay now_, I said to myself. _Calm down, Diane. It's probably just toast burning, like she always does in the mornings. But just in case… _I put my hand on the door. It was hot. What was that rule again about what to do when the door was hot? I knew it was something that had to do with fire…

I looked down and I saw smoke seeping through the crack under the door. I coughed, waving my hand to clear the smoke. All right that's it, I'm going in.

I opened the door and ran in. The door closed behind me because of the wind. I was engulfed in total blackness of the smoke. I coughed hard, and tried to feel my way around to find my mom.

"Diane." I saw a distinct figure near the kitchen counter. I reached out to it, and I found myself hugging my mom tightly. I looked around us and saw the iron waffle maker. It burst into flames. The fire went all around the kitchen, burning and devouring everything in its path. Now where had I seen this scene before? It seemed so familiar…

"Diane," my mom choked out. "Sink… water…"

I was way ahead of her. I lunged for the sink and grabbed the faucet. It had a hose attached to it, and I was able to get close to the source of smoke and fire. I aimed the hose at the iron waffle maker, but then I looked closely. I was able to see a distinct shape of something. It looked like a dog from far away, but I got closer to it and I froze. The faucet hose slipped from my fingers and fell with a thud on the floor. It wasn't a dog. It was a wolf. So now I knew that this was a replay of my dreams. The closed walls on us. There was nowhere to run. It was to kill or be killed.

The wolf snarled at us and cornered us. I whimpered. My mom held me tightly. I hugged her closely.

But then the smoke- wolf stopped. The smoke quivered. What was happening? The wolf looked at us with fear in its eyes. It jumped up and I saw that it wasn't even made of smoke. It was a real wolf, but a mutated one. It was huge, about the size of a horse. It was brown and tan. The color was like sand. Its fur glimmered in the sunlight shining through the window.

"Whoa," I whispered.

But even with the wolf, there was still smoke all around us. But I could still see the wolf's blue-green eye. _Wait a minute,_ I thought. _Wolves don't have blue-green eyes. _And I could have sworn that they looked directly at me. They were huge. But what really amazed me was that it looked like it had intelligence. Like it _understands_ that we're in danger.

It looked at us, piercing us with its gaze. It turned around, facing its back to us. It nodded its huge head at us and gestured to its huge broad back. I looked at it with my eyes wide in disbelief. What was it trying to say? 

_Get on_, a voice whispered in my head. _It's okay. Just get on my back and I can take you to safety. _

I looked around me, trying to find where the source of the voice in my head came from. It was like someone mentally talking to me. But from the sound of it, it sounded like a male's voice, but melodious and soothing. I realized that it was the wolf talking to me, but it communicated with its _mind_.

My mom nudged me from behind. "Get on," she choked out.

I cautiously went to the wolf's back, but I knew I had to hurry. The roof was about to collapse any moment now. I numbly sat on its broad back, my mom following behind. I grabbed tufts of the wolf's fur, feeling the fine softness. I felt like I wanted to sleep in that warm bundle.

The wolf took off, heading straight for the wall. I ducked my head as the wolf leaped up and crashed through it. He made it look so easy doing it, as if the wall was thin plastic. I brushed the rubble off my hair, while I was trying to hold on at the same time.

Right behind our house there was a forest. The wolf headed straight for it, sprinting as fast as he could. The house behind us was crashing, and soon the building collapsed and the whole thing went down. I heard sirens from far away, thinking it was too late. The house and everything in it, including us for the time being, was destroyed and burned.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When we got into the forest, the wolf still didn't stop until we were well deep inside it. It looked as if he was trying to hide us or protect us from something.

I slid off and fell on the floor. I ignored the stinging pain from my behind and checked to see if my mom was okay. I never really paid attention to her face and body to see how bad the damage was until now, since I couldn't see through the smoke very well. I gasped at what I saw. My mom looked horrible. Half of her face was burned and black. Her skin looked ashen, and in some parts was raw and red, with blood oozing from them.

"Mom, are you okay?" I gasped.

My mom silently nodded. She staggered on the floor, gasping hard for breath. She lied down. She closed her eyes. I rushed to her side, trying to help her up. The wolf watched us from several feet away, looking at us with concern, as if it _knew _my mom was hurt. It came forward silently, its paws thudding silently on the pine needles beneath its paws.

"Mom," I said, shaking her gently. "Mom." Tears formed into my eyes, streaking down my face. But all the same, I knew that I couldn't get her to the paramedics. It was too late. We wouldn't make it.

"Diane." I jolted with a start and looked behind me. The wolf was no longer there, and instead a boy was standing right beside me, with sandy hair flying in the wind. His blue-green eyes bored down into mine.

"Diane," he repeated, crouching down and taking my hand. "She's gone," he whispered, and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't care if he was watching. I didn't care if anybody watched. My mom was dead. There was nothing I could do. The house was destroyed. I had nowhere to live. I had no family. I was an orphan.

I didn't know how long I was crying, but soon I saw the sun beginning to set. The mysterious boy was with me the whole time, looking at me. He was silent the whole time, but as the sun began to set, he got up and looked into the opposite direction of where we came from. "It's time to go," he said solemnly. Then he turned around and looked at me. "But first let's bury her."

"How?" I choked out. "We don't have a shovel."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he said, and right before my eyes he changed. My eyes widened as I once again saw the sandy colored wolf standing in front of me. He nodded at me and padded forward to the spot where my mom was laying. He took a huge paw and scooped a huge amount of dirt. He did it over and over, and in five minutes, there was a huge hole big enough for a body.

He looked up at me, and the next thing I knew, I was helping him to lift my mom gently and put her in the grave. He covered her up, until only her face was left.

I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Rest in peace, Mom," I whispered. I took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it on her face until nothing was left. A tear gently came down and landed on the spot where her face was. Amazingly, right in the spot where my tear landed, a beautiful purple iris grew in its place. I drew back, and before I knew it, I realized that every tear I shed, a flower grew in its place. I looked up to see a whole maze of flowers around us.

"Let's go." I looked up and I saw the boy again.

"What just happened?" I asked. Then I paused and remembered to ask, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is Jason," he said. "And you are the Silver Werewolf."

I looked around me, dazed. It seemed as if the trees were whispering it to me over and over. _You are the Silver Werewolf. You are the Silver Werewolf._

It was too much. My eyes started to flutter, and then I blacked out completely. But the echo of the whispers didn't die out. _You are the Silver Werewolf._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up to find Jason standing over me, shaking my shoulders. It was dark. His face was washed with relief.

"Thank goodness," he sighed.

"I'm a what?" I asked. I just remembered why I was on the floor in the first place. I sat up.

"The Silver Werewolf," he said. He looked at me intently with his blue-green eyes.

"And what is that and what does it have to do with this?" I stood up and gestured to the flowers. I wiped my hands on my sleeves. I looked down and to my embarrassment, I was still in my unicorn pajamas.

Jason looked at me in disbelief. But then he relaxed again, as if he remembered something. "Sit down," he told me gently. As I sat down, he looked up at the moon above us and said, "No, wait, stand up. It's not safe here." He looked around him, then back at me. He transformed back into a wolf, or a werewolf, or whatever he called it. _Climb on,_ a voice instructed me mentally. I climbed on without hesitating. _Hold on tight, _he said to me. I grabbed tufts of his silky soft fur and clanged to it.

He sprinted off, leaving me gasping for air. Tears came into my eyes because of the wind. But because I was a very talented Equestrian rider, I was sort of used to it. I took Summer Camp Horse-back riding when I was 7. After that I was hooked. Me loving horses is just another thing I got from my dad. In my room I had hundreds of pictures with me on horses, but then I remembered the fire and the destroyed house. My stomach lurched when I realized that everything was destroyed. My photos, my CD's, my stuffed animals; they were all destroyed. Even my favorite little sheep who was sitting on my pillow. But the most depressing thing was the ending of my old life. No more Lakefront High school. No more shopping at the town malls. No more seeing my friends. Ouch. My eyes watered.

_Don't worry_, Jason told me in my head. _It will get better soon. I promise. _

_How? _I asked him. _Everything is destroyed._ _The house, my CD's, everything. Even my old life._

_And then you will start a new one and flourish in it, _he told me confidently.

_You think?_ I asked.

_No,_ he said. _I know. _

_Surprisingly, I actually trust you. _I looked down at his face, and I knew that I meant it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Diane sat on my back as I ran to find shelter. She looked like she was made for riding. Her dark curly chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind. Her hazel eyes shined. But she was tired. I had to find shelter, and fast. It was getting darker by the minute. The full moon shimmered brightly, and I scoffed at it.

_What's so funny?_ Diane said with her thoughts.

_Nothing, it's just I was thinking about the fake legends on werewolves and how they really became. _I said.

_Oh, really? _Diane looked up with sincere interest. _Tell me what's on your mind on the legend of the werewolf._ _Do we only phase on a full moon? _

_Well, actually they're half correct,_ I said. _We can phase whenever we want, but on a full moon we really have to phase. It could kill us if we don't. We feed on moonlight. I don't know who got it stuck into people's minds that we are carnivores. If somebody wants to really know a carnivore, then they should go see a bloodsucking leech, if they know what I mean. Vampires. I know it's a shocker for you to know that all the legendary figures are real, _He said after Diane widened her eyes._ Witches, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, all that stuff is real. But where do they come from? Moonlight. That's how the werewolf came about._

_Ooh, tell me more, _Diane perked up.

_All right, _said Jason._ On the Grand Canyon, a moonbeam hit it on a wolf that was standing under it. Northern lights swirled. It mutated and it became just a mutated wolf, but the only way it could become a werewolf was if it was half person. So it was pure. People spotted it, and all of a sudden they thought that it was some type of demon, and so they captured it and tortured it._

_That's awful, _Diane said.

_That's only the half of it. They tried to burn it in flames._

Diane shivered. _So what happened then?_

_The wolf got angry and it bit one of the people trying to kill him. He had an advantage because of his size, and he fought so hard he was able to escape._

_And then what happened? _Diane sat up, anxious.

_It's not known what happened to the wolf, but the people he bit became the first werewolves. And later on they grew into separate tribes. But people started to hunt them down, and so they had to make very strict rules. They had to make elders to govern us._

I went on and on, just talking about elders and werewolves. After a while I looked behind me, and I saw Diane asleep peacefully on my back. I slowed down. We were here. In front of us was a huge cave, but not the same one where I was with Keller. My stomach lurched. _Keller_. She was probably all alone. I missed her so much. Everything I looked at reminded me of her. Moonlight, flowers, the sky. I looked at Diane, and I knew that somehow Keller and Diane would get along just fine.

I walked deeper into the cave entrance I transformed into a human and laid her down gently on a rock bed. She looked so peaceful. A moonbeam from a crack in the roof landed right on her face, so that was good. She could feed as well as rest.

I went closer to the cave entrance and lied down there. I needed as much energy and moonlight as I could take in. There was a long journey ahead of us.


End file.
